


The smile that lights up my world

by mintchocthusiast (hwanghyunjin03)



Series: smile is the beginning of love [3]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, M/M, Romance, Secret Relationship, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24143176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwanghyunjin03/pseuds/mintchocthusiast
Summary: Seventh years Gryffindor and Slytherin are sworn enemies, but the Slytherin Head Boy, Kim Seungmin, shows up with Hwang Hyunjin the Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor to the Yule Ball and surprises everyone.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Series: smile is the beginning of love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606630
Comments: 33
Kudos: 236





	The smile that lights up my world

**Author's Note:**

> I really really wanted to write the Yule Ball so here it is! If you haven't read the part 2, it would be nice if you read it first, but I guess this alone could work? Haha I hope you enjoy reading!~
> 
> PS: English is my second language so spare me for any mistake.

The Yule Ball.

The Yule Ball is a formal Christmas celebration, which is held for students of Wizarding schools who participated in the Triwizard Tournament, on the 25 December. Year 1994 was the last time the Triwizard Tournament was held, and after the Second Wizarding War, the Wizarding schools have collectively agreed to abolish the tournament altogether as it caused more harm than good. However, since 2002, Hogwarts has decided to hold The Yule Ball once in every three years as a Christmas celebration for their students, and the ball is greatly anticipated by every student in the castle.

The Great Hall is noisy and happening as usual, filled with laughters, chatterings, clanking sounds of the plates and glasses, as everyone is having dinner. 

"Come on, Sung. Tell me who's your date for the ball," Hyunjin tries to persuade the boy sitting in front of him, giving him puppy eyes. There's no quiet day at the Gryffindor table whenever the two are present. Well, not that there's actual quiet days when it comes to the Gryffindors, but the two of them have always been obnoxiously loud that makes their table even profoundly noisier.

Jisung cringes and gives Hyunjin a disgusted and judgy look, throwing a piece of food that has fallen on the table to the tall boy, in which Hyunjin manages to dodge. "Save your puppy eyes, Jin. It works only on _your cupcake_ , not your bloody best friend," Jisung pauses for a second, "Oh wait, I don't think even your cupcake falls for those puppy eyes."

Hyunjin huffs in frustration and presses his lips into a firm line. "I hate that you're right."

A cheeky grin makes its way on Jisung's face when he hears that. "Anyway, stop asking me about my date. I'm not going to tell you. You need to come to the ball and see for yourself. You're going, right?"

Hyunjin nonchalantly shrugs as his eyes naturally fall for a certain figure sitting two tables away from theirs, eating and chatting peacefully with their friend. "I....don't know."

  
  
  


Seungmin lets out a sigh as he finishes the last bit of the food, munching carefully before gulping down them all. Sipping his drink, he puts the glass aside after emptying it. He cranes his head upward, watching the enchanted ceiling which is now having falling snows.

Christmas is in a week, and so is the Yule Ball.

“You’re quiet today,” Yeji interrupts his train of thoughts. Seungmin makes no attempt to shift his attention from the magical ceiling, so he just hums in response. “Are you thinking about the Yule Ball?”

“Maybe,” he answers, short. Yeah, maybe he’s thinking about it now.

“Are you going?”

Yeji means the Yule Ball. Seungmin looks down and meets Yeji’s pair of curious eyes. He gives her a shrug. “Maybe, maybe not. It's a bit sad to show up without a date, don’t you think?”

Yeji bursts into a fit of soft laughter, thinking the handsome and attractive Head Boy appears at the Yule Ball by himself. “If you, yes. Want me to be your date?”

Seungmin grimaces at the thought of showing up with the Slytherin girl, which will only spark an unnecessary rumor about the two of them when their relationship is nothing more than best friends. Some people just don’t believe in befriending an opposite gender, and some of these people always think that having an opposite gender friend means they’re dating. 

Best friends of opposite genders _exist_ , alright.

“I’d rather not show up at all. Why don’t you ask Lia to be your date? Both of you have been pining on each other for years now. I bet she wants you to ask her too.”

Yeji chokes on the orange juice she’s drinking, coughing a few times, eyes turning wide hearing Seungmin’s statement. Seungmin lets out a soft giggle and gives her a playful smirk watching his best friend turning as red as tomato. His attention on the girl is diverted when he sees a certain someone in the distance, signalling with their head to go outside. Smile stretching into a wide pleased grin, Seungmin eagerly nods and hurriedly rises from the chair to leave.

“Meeting your lover boy?” Yeji gives him a knowing sideways glance.

“Of course. Jealous?” Seungmin’s mouth quirks upward on one side, wiggling his eyebrows.

Yeji scoffs and rolls her eyes, unamused as she pokes a roll sausage with a fork on her plate. "Don't get caught."

Seungmin smirks. "Never."

Two years of dating in secret allows Seungmin and Hyunjin to discover a few places for them to date discreetly without having to wait until midnight and sneak out. When Seungmin was appointed as the Head Boy in the beginning of the school year, Hyunjin voiced out his concerns about the possibility of them getting caught which only would cause trouble to Seungmin because being the Head Boy, he has an image to take care of.

_“Can’t you see? I’m worried about you,” Hyunjin said with an obvious worry in his voice, throwing his hands in the air frustratingly while having a serious expression on his face, furrowing his eyebrows. They were on their usual midnight date right after Seungmin was appointed as the Head Boy._

_Soft giggles escaped from Seungmin’s open mouth and his eyes crinkled into half-moon shapes. It made Hyunjin frown even more, which earned more laughter from Seungmin._

_“What’s so funny?” Hyunjin’s frowned face began to fade and was replaced with a gloomy expression, lips forming a sulky pout._

_“Big baby,” Seungmin cooed, pulling the tall boy into his warm embrace. “We only got caught once!“_

_“By Professor McGonagall,” Hyunjin reminded him immediately, leaning back and loosening himself from Seungmin’s grip as he gave him a raised eyebrow with a head tilt._

_“That was only because Lia thought I was cheating on Yeji, so she paid extra attention to me. We were never caught again after that, don’t we?”_

_“Good point, but still, and you’re a Head Boy now!” Hyunjin insisted, naturally resting his head on Seungmin's shoulder. He threaded his fingers over Seungmin's wrist and made its way to his open palm, intertwining their fingers together and squeezing them lightly. “Shouldn’t you be more careful? You have to set a good example for others after all.”_

_“You’re stretching it,” Seungmin said, shaking his head in amusement. His other hand reached for Hyunjin's fluffy raven hair and gently ran his hand over it, feeling the soft strands against his skin. "Since when do you care so much about those things? We were already sneaking out a lot during my first year being a prefect. Mind you, you were the one who suggested the idea."_

_"Well, since you've become the Head Boy. Wait, are you implying I didn't care about those things?"_

_Laughter immediately erupted from the Slytherin as he threw his head to the back, laughing joyfully while the Gryffindor's expression only got sour and sour._

"Hey, muffin."

Hyunjin is snapped back to present upon hearing his pet name being called by an endearingly soft voice. The only one who would call him by his pet name is no other than his boyfriend, Kim Seungmin. Hyunjin quickly straightens his body from leaning against the wooden fence and spreads wide an arm, allowing Seungmin to slide into his hug, in which the Slytherin boy gladly jumps into the open arm without hesitation. Seungmin snakes his hands around Hyunjin's waist and presses their bodies together, keeping themselves warm against the cold breeze. It's December and the dark sky is pouring out the snow quite heavily. 

One of their date places during dinner time is Wooden Bridge. Some time between autumn and winter, Seungmin found out that there was no one roaming around the Wooden Bridge especially during dinner. Hyunjin was reluctant at first saying it would be super cold during winter, which he was right, but Seungmin managed to persuade him by telling him, "We could use more hugs," and Hyunjin agreed immediately. 

"Did you wait long?" Seungmin asks, resting his head on Hyunjin's broad shoulder.

"Long enough to reminisce the day I was concerned about you after being the Head Boy," Hyunjin replies as he presses his cheek to Seungmin's hair. A tangy scent of lemon enters his sense of smell, leaving him with a soft smile on his face.

"Cupcake, do you remember I crashed onto you, back in fourth year?" Hyunjin asks, breaking the comfortable silence they've had for a while.

Seungmin leans away, turning his head to look at Hyunjin, then he furrows his eyebrows, puzzled. "You did?"

"Yes, I did."

Seungmin stays silent for the next few minutes, racking his brain for the memory Hyunjin mentioned before realization dawns upon him, lips parting. "Oh yes I remember now. You were kinda running, right? What about it?"

"Why did you smile at me then?"

Seungmin tilts his head, eyes gazing at him in daze as he silently waits for the Gryffindor to elaborate more about it.

"I mean, what made you smile at me? I knew how you were really like then. We didn't really know each other and we barely interacted so what made you smile at me?"

"Oh, why are you curious?" Seungmin blinks his eyes with slightly furrowed eyebrows, asking for explanation.

A bright grin stretches across Hyunjin's face. "Just...tell me."

"Alright. Well, it was nothing much, really. Instead of saying 'crashing onto you', you had said 'crushing onto you' which supposedly meant you like me, and that made me want to laugh at your wrong choice of word, and maybe you didn't even realize the mistake."

Hyunjin looks at Seungmin wide-eyed in disbelief. "Just that?"

"Yeah, just that," Seungmin hesitates, blinking his eyes rapidly, suddenly feels like he has made a mistake. "Um, sorry if I offended you then. I swear I didn't mean it. I thought it was funny so I smiled."

He chews a lip and stares down at their feet, nervously fiddling his fingers.

"No, no, you didn't offend me. Not in any way. Instead—" Hyunjin pauses, lips curling into a fond smile as he takes Seungmin's hands in his, holding them gently but firm. "Hey, look at me." 

And Seungmin does. He looks up and meets Hyunjin's pair of crescent eyes, gazing at him affectionately, lips smiling sweetly. "I fell in love with you. My heart went haywire on the day I saw that tiny smile graced your face. It was beautiful, your smile _is_ beautiful. I couldn't stop thinking about you since that day. I just kept wanting to look at you, and see you smile. But, unfortunately, it was hard to see you smile." 

Hyunjin chuckles softly, delicately stroking Seungmin's hands with his thumbs, giving him a soothing sensation. "Approaching you was probably the biggest obstacle I've had in my 17-year-old life. Like, with our years being sworn enemies and all, I had to be all secretive around my Gryffindor friends. I wish it could be easier."

Seungmin brings his hands up and presses them on Hyunjin's cheeks gently and the tall boy leans to the touch. Seungmin's palms feel cold against his skin and Hyunjin truly doesn't mind that.

"You're really brave for taking the first step. The first step is often the hardest. Once you've taken it, everything will come easier. Not easy, but easier than the first step. But, sometimes it's not. Sometimes it gets harder than the first step. It depends on you whether you want to stop or you want to proceed. I'm really glad that you've taken the first step and kept on going. We wouldn't have met, or had a chance to be together if you had stopped then. You're brave, you're courageous and I'm proud of you."

Seungmin gives him a bright toothy grin, eyes crinkling into half-moon shapes before he leans forward and kisses Hyunjin softly on the lips, smiling into the kiss. When they pull away for the air, wide grins grow on both of their faces, pressing their foreheads together, giggling softly for no apparent reason.

"I need to ask you something," Hyunjin voices out and he takes a step backward. Then, he adjusts his position and stands in front of Seungmin, holding out his right palm, bowing slightly with another hand behind his back. Seungmin is second guessing what's happening.

"Kim Seungmin, will you do the honour and be my date for the Yule Ball?" 

Hyunjin hears a sharp inhale then. His mouth quirks upward on a side, expecting such reaction from the boy. He looks up slightly, seeing Seungmin having his eyes widen, hands covering his open mouth.

"Are y-you for real?" Seungmin asks in disbelief, blinking his eyes rapidly.

"Yes," Hyunjin tells him confidently, smiling.

"But—"

"Uh, uh no buts. Will you or will you not? I will only accept either one as the valid answer."

Seungmin chews on a lip, seemingly like in the dilemma of which he should choose. He just can't simply choose.

Hyunjin places his hands on Seungmin's shoulders, looking at him directly in the eyes. "Cupcake, do you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?"

"Of course I want to. Then, what about you? Your friends?" Seungmin asks with a hint of worry in his voice, furrowing his eyebrows slightly.

"I told you, the only valid answer I will accept is will or will not." Hyunjin holds out his palm again and asks, "Will you do the honour and be my date for the Yule Ball?"

Seungmin still seems hesitant, and Hyunjin doesn't blame him for worrying about the upcoming issue if they show up together as dates to the Yule Ball. He knows Seungmin mostly worries for Hyunjin than he worries for himself.

Hyunjin raises an eyebrow, his palm is still out in the open. Seungmin's worried expression morphs into a dazzling smile, reaching out his hand and placing it on Hyunjin's open palm. Their hands are cold, but the touch is warm, making their stomachs tingle, bubbling in excitement.

"I will do the honour and be your date for the Yule Ball, Hwang Hyunjin." The bright dazzling smile continues to grace upon Seungmin's face.

Hyunjin gently grasps Seungmin's hand and brings them near to his mouth, placing a light kiss on his knuckles. Both of them gaze into each other's eyes endearingly and almost shyly before bursting into a fit of hearty soft giggles.

—*—

"You ready?" 

Seungmin places both his hands on Hyunjin’s shoulder and gently smooths his blazer, hands going to the collar next, fixing it for a little bit. Hyunjin is wearing a white shirt with some circle patterns and a black blazer with white thin lines. They're standing not far from the Great Hall, with few students passing by and giving them nothing but a quick curious glance.

"I don't know. You think it's a good idea to pull back now?" 

Seungmin buttons up the uppermost button of Hyunjin's shirt, but then a hand stops him. Hyunjin gives him a confused wary gaze.

"Won't I look like a….nerd buttoning up like that? Plus, these fake glasses, or should I say a glasses frame?"

Sparing a glance to Hyunjin's messily styled raven hair, long bangs smoothly falling down on the side of his forehead, a dazzling smile grows on Seungmin's face. "With hair like that and a face like yours, you're incredibly and overly hot, _my_ _love_."

Hyunjin tries to bite back a smile as heat begins to spread on his face upon hearing that, making his cheeks redden in crimson red. The tips of his ears are spitting fire in embarrassment. He clears his throat and takes a look at Seungmin's overall appearance, observing him from top to toe for a good minute. Seungmin is wearing a white silk buttoned shirt with a navy blue blazer. His dark brown hair is neatly styled, having fringe down on the side and exposing the middle of his forehead.

Seungmin looks very dashing, and Hyunjin is bewitched and charmed.

"Wow, you look amazing. Beautiful." He can't stop staring at his boyfriend, and then he realizes what kind of concept Seungmin is rocking.

"Don't we seem like the opposite? I mean, our appearance. You rock a kind concept while me, like you mentioned, overly hot and slightly rebellious. Too stark contrast, don't you think?"

Seungmin's mouth quirks upward to the side, giving him a devilish smile. "Yeah. That's the point."

Oh.

_Oh_.

Hyunjin is realizing now what Seungmin is plotting, or secretly plotting. With their opposite concepts, it'll give off a vibe that they're not fitting for each other but the actual fact is they're more than perfect for each other, and this way will definitely gain more attention than just showing up together.

"Do still you want to do it or you're not up to it? We can go to the Room of Requirements and have the place for ourselves. I'm totally fine with either of your choices."

Hyunjin deduces Seungmin has a goal of going big or going home. It's admirable and he thinks Seungmin is _hot_.

"Muffin?" Seungmin calls and gently places his hands around Hyunjin's neck, seeming concerned. The gentle touch on his neck snaps Hyunjin back to reality.

Hyunjin's lips stretch into a bright grin, eyes crinkling into crescents. "Let's do this."

"You sure?" Seungmin asks again to make sure. His eyes are soft.

Hyunjin nods twice confidently.

Seungmin's smile stretches wider, pleased. "Let me just give you a small booster." He leans forward and gives Hyunjin a quick peck on the lips.

Hyunjin offers his hand and Seungmin gladly takes it into his, intertwining their fingers, proudly and excitedly making their way to where the Yule Ball is happening.

As both of them have expected, almost everyone's eyes are on them, starting from even before they enter the Great Hall to when they show up in the hall, with very dazzling looks and intertwining hands. Their intertwined hands gain _the most_ attention. The hall doesn't quiet down when they step inside, instead it gets louder with the sounds of surprised gasping, whispering, gushing, gossiping and everything you can think of.

“Bloody hell, isn’t that...the Head Boy, with Gryffindor Quidditch Captain?!”

“Merlin’s Beard, so all these times Kim Seungmin is taken?! I wish I hadn’t flirted with him. Who am I compared to the great Hwang Hyunjin.”

“Blimey, they look amazing together. We’re just commoners compared to them.”

“Aren’t they like sworn enemies? HOW?”

Hyunjin lets out a soft chuckle when he hears the last comment, turning his head toward Seungmin only to see the boy is snickering over it too. Both of them shake their heads in amusement at that. Wearing proud smiles, they make their way to their groups of friends at a corner.

"Here comes our couple of the year," Yeji announces with a smirk on her face. "The Slytherin Head Boy and the Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor. Feeling good now that you're out in the open?"

"Absolutely," Hyunjin and Seungmin answer at the same time, earning a disgusted look from Yeji. Standing next to Yeji is Lia, who has had an open mouth since they show up. She's very much still surprised.

"What? When? How?"

Seungmin giggles watching his previous prefect partner's shocked face, amused by her reaction. 

"Yeji can fill the information up for you. She knows everything. Lia, do you remember catching me sneaking out after our patrol in fifth year?" Seungmin asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah obviously. You were so out of character then, breaking up rules and stuff. What's with it?" Lia gasps then, covering her mouth with both hands in realization. "Don't tell me—"

"Yeah. I went out on dates with Hyunjin."

  
  
  


"Hey," Hyunjin whispers, snaking an arm around Seungmin's waist firmly, bringing his mouth closer to Seungmin's ears. "I'm going to go and find Jisung. I couldn't see him anywhere."

Seungmin nods twice and mouths him an ' _alright_ '. Reaching his hand up to the back of Seungmin's hair, Hyunjin lightly brushes it, careful not to ruin it, before making his way to find Jisung. After walking around for a while, he manages to spot Jisung with a few of his other Gryffindor friends.

“Hey, Sung,” Hyunjin greets, patting Jisung’s shoulder firmly as he casually nods his head to other friends. When he turns his attention back to Jisung, his eyes flicker to the side, catching the sight of someone he doesn’t expect to see. 

“Oh, Jeongin. Why are you here?” 

Jeongin and Jisung are never friends. They’ve met a few times on a few occasions, but they are no more than acquaintances, as far as Hyunjin knows. Jisung and Jeongin turn to look at each other when Hyunjin’s eyes briefly flicker down to their arms, linked together, to his surprise. His lips part. When he looks up, he sees the two of them staring at him with a grin on their face.

_Oh._

“What? When? How?”

The Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff burst into soft giggles at that before they begin to explain a thing or two to Hyunjin about them. Hyunjin is in the midst of engaging conversation with his friends when a hand gives a soft pat upon his shoulder, causing him to halt his talking and turn to whoever does it. He's met with a pair of dark brown eyes that belongs to the person he loves the most.

"Hi there, cupcake." Hyunjin automatically smiles, his arm instinctively sliding over Seungmin's back before resting on the waist. "Was I gone for too long?"

"No, I could barely feel your absence." Seungmin chuckles softly seeing a quick scowl on Hyunjin's face. "I'm kidding. The ceremony is about to begin so we have to be at the centre for the dance."

Hyunjin blinks once, twice. What in the world— He definitely doesn't get it. "What?" 

Seungmin's expression changes slightly then, as if he just realizes something Hyunjin doesn't know. "Oh, don't give me that face. I know that face very well."

"Mm-hmm. I might have forgotten to tell you that the Head Boy, the Head Girl and Quidditch captains have to be the first ones to dance. At least, you know now." Seungmin gives a shrug and holds onto Hyunjin's arm. "Come on now. The dance is about to begin already." He leans forward a bit and flashes a polite smile to Hyunjin's friends. "Excuse me gentlemen. I'm going to need to snatch your friend for a bit."

Hyunjin is almost hyperventilating when Seungmin is dragging his feet to the centre of the Great Hall. His nervous expression becomes more evident once they're at their supposed position, quickly getting attention from everyone in the hall, who is standing circled around them.

"I...didn't practice...much," Hyunjin says frantically, voice croaking between his words, as if there's something stuck in his throat.

"Hyunjin, calm down," Seungmin whispers, reaching his hands up and placing them on his neck. He strokes it lightly and gives him a comforting touch. "Feel better, now?"

Hyunjin breathes out slowly and nods. "I—"

"Let me lead, alright?" Seungmin quickly cuts him off. "Follow my steps. I promise you, we'll be fine. Do you trust me?"

Earning another affirmative nod from Hyunjin after a few seconds of contemplation, a sweet dazzling smile immediately graces Seungmin's face, making Hyunjin's heart bubble with warm feelings. Seungmin takes Hyunjin's hand and places it on his shoulder, intertwining another firmly in his own and raising them in the air. His other hand makes its way to Hyunjin's waist and gently lays it there, pulling their bodies a little closer. Nodding his head lightly as the countdown, Seungmin's eyes are locked with Hyunjin, who is by now already calm enough, and off they go when the music begins.

Their dance steps start off quite rough with Hyunjin _almost_ trips a number of times, to which Seungmin happily laughs it off, but as the minutes tick by, they begin to move as one as Hyunjin steadily picks up the steps. When they dance, it's not as fluid and it's not as smooth, but it's enough for them to manage until the music changes to a much slower pace.

They change position then.

Seungmin has his arms around Hyunjin's neck while Hyunjin places his hands on Seungmin's waist, sliding to his back and bringing their bodies close together until there's no space in between, sharing an amount of warmth. Swaying their bodies slowly to the rhythm of the music, Seungmin tightens his grip and leans his head forward, naturally resting his chin on Hyunjin's shoulder.

"I saw my roommate, Eunsung, talking to Hani earlier." Hyunjin hears Seungmin mumble. They're still dancing.

"Hani? Hani from Gryffindor?" Hyunjin asks to make sure because there's another student named Hani in Ravenclaw too. Hyunjin feels Seungmin nod twice. Hyunjin adds, "I saw Haechan and Mark together. I guess there are more secret friendships than we thought. My friends are pretty chill knowing about us too."

"I think we've just paved the way for seventh years Slytherin and Gryffindor to befriend each other again, or at least to show up publicly. Probably the second best decision I've ever made."

Though Hyunjin can't see, he can feel Seungmin is grinning smugly and so is he. "Second best? What's your top best decision you've ever made?"

A soft giggle escapes Seungmin's mouth before he shyly replies, "Loving you."

" _Ahem_." 

Both of them are leaning toward each other for a kiss in the middle of dancing when they hear the familiar voice clearing their throat. They open their eyes only to meet with their Headmistress, Professor McGonagall. She narrows her eyes and gives them a stern look, the one she always has.

"No excessive public display of affection is allowed in here, Mr Kim, Mr Hwang. Please find somewhere else if you want to do anything beyond that level."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you've enjoyed! Kudos and comments are highly appreciated!~
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/mintchocthusiast)


End file.
